What Happens In A Day
by XOXOJordan
Summary: Mark and Lexie's life was going great. Can they face the road blocks ahead on there way to happiness?
1. Chapter 1

"I love you too Lexie." Mark said as he stitched up the young girls wound. He hated how Owen always thought things needed to be done quickly in the ER. Any patient that came in was to be worked on as quickly as possible even if that left them with a nasty scar or two. "You sure you don't wanna wait for me?"

"No I'm really tired I'll just meet you at home." Lexie told him with that grin still on her face. She was telling the truth. Today had been exhausting, all those teenagers and young adults coming in with GSW. It was pure hell for Lexie but Mark had been by her side and helped her through it. Plus she had one last stop she wanted to make before she went home.

"Alright I should be there in about in hour." Mark told her as he went back to stitching up the young girl.

Lexie walked out of the supermarket with one little box in her bag. She new she could just snag one for free from the supply closet but she was afraid someone could see her. She didn't want the hospital gossip mill to start turning before she new the or sure answer. Plus what if she was wrong then the rumors would be ten times worse. She did not need to deal with that, Mark did not need to deal with that.

Unlocking the door to her and Marks apartment Lexie threw her bag and coat down on the couch and ran towards the bathroom. She quickly read the directions even though it was very simple. Pee on the stick, wait for five minutes then read the results. Pink plus sign your having a baby, blue negative sign your not having a baby.

After peeing she sat the test down then went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink non alcoholic of course. She didn't want to hurt the fetus that could possibly be growing inside of her. Sitting down at the table she held her warm cup of hot tea and placed one hand on her stomach. If she had been pregnant last year she would of freaked out. She had freaked out with the whole Sloane thing, but this year was different. Her and Mark were different. They loved one another and nothing could break them apart not this time.

Lexie went to place her empty cup in the sink when she heard the sound of someone banging on the door. "Mark?" Lexie asked with worry in her voice. Mark wasn't supposed to be home for at least another thirty minutes. Slowly she walked into the living room only to find the front door standing wide open and bashed in. Now she was beginning to worry. "Wh-who's in here?" Lexie asked.

Slowly she turned around and walked quickly into the kitchen to grab her phone and call 911. Someone was inside her house. Someone had broken into her apartment. She was about to reach for her pager when someone came up behind her grabbing her. She tried to scream and put up a fight but they were to strong. Every time she moved there grip on her got tighter. Lexie had to get out of here, she didn't know what this guy wanted but she had to do something. Not knowing what else to do Lexie bit his hand as hard as she could and kickd her leg back causing him to lose his grip and stumble backwards into a book shelf.

Lexie ran as fast as she could to the front door She had almost made it when she once again felt a tight grip on her arm this time much tighter, causing server pain to run through her arm. Lexie thrashed around trying to get the attacker to let go but it was just causing much more pain in her arm. The guy was wearing a ski mask and she had no clue who it was. After trying to get out of his grip for a third time it worked but she soon felt a violent push and was shoved to the ground, her head hit the wall and soon everything went black.

Mark new something was off the minute he drove up to the apartment building. There were police cars and ambulances surrounding the area. Residence and by standards were standing around trying to see what was going on. Marks thoughts immediately went to Lexie. She was probably around her somewhere trying to figure out what was going on. Getting out of his car he ran up to the massive group of people.

"What's going on?" He asked a women who was standing near by.

"The girl across the hall was attacked. Someone broke into her apartment." The lady told him. Mark thought about what she had just said, the woman across the hall, this lady lived across the hall from Mark and Lexie, she had yelled at the two numerous times for being slightly to loud. The woman across the hall was Lexie.

"Lexie!" Mark said as he quickly ran into the apartment, dodging the crowed full of people and taking the steps two by two. Lexie was hurt. His Lexie was hurt.

"You cant be in here!" A police officer said as Mark pushed open the apartment door only to find officers searching the house and a group of Paramedics surrounding an unconscious Lexie.

"That's my girlfriend!" Mark said as he ran over to Lexie. "Lexie wake up come on Lex!" He said as he gently shook her unconscious body.

"Sir you can't be in here." A paramedic said as he tried to pull Lexie away.

"The hell I cant!" Mark shouted at him. "I'm a doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital and this is my girlfriend."

"Sir we are doing the best we can. We got the bleeding to stop but we have got to get her to the hospital now." A young girl paramedic said as they left Lexie up onto a stretcher.

"I'm coming with you." Mark said as he ran after them and jumped into the back of the ambulance. Once they were on there way Mark grabbed Lexie's hand and squeezed it. "Come on Lexie wake up. You have got to wake up. I cant lose you again Lexie you hear me? I can not lose you again god damn it Lexie. Don't do this to me!" Mark said as tears began to fall down his face.

"She's coding!" A Paramedic said as Lexie's heart monitor began to beep. "Charge to two hundred!" She said as she picked up the paddles and used them on Lexie but there was nothing.

"Lexie!" Mark shouted as someone held him back.

"Charge to two fifty." Once again they used the paddles on Lexie and this time they worked. "We got a heart beat she's stable for now."

Mark bent down and cried. Lexie had just died right in front of him. The girl he was in love with had coded right in front of him! "Please don't die on me Lexie. You do not get to die on me."


	2. Chapter 2

Owen Hunt had had enough trauma for one day. He had spent all day trying to save the lives of young adults, kids who in some ways were still teenagers themselves, who had some much more to do in there lives. Yet they had been the victims of a shooter, another young adult who was unhappy with his life. Who was picked on and made fun of on a daily bases, so he decided to end his life. But first to end the lives of others as well. With the help of the rest of the staff they had managed to save every one of these kids lives. It was days like these that made him love what he did.

"Crap." Owen said as his pager went off. He was about to go home, to sleep and get some rest. Turning around he ran to the ER and paged Grey, Karev and Derek.

"You page?" Meredith asked as she ran into the ER and over to Owen.

"We got a 26 year old female coming in about two minutes out."

The four of them quickly ran out to wait for the incoming ambulance. Not even two minutes later one came pulling up. "26 year old female, attacked by a unknown man who broke into her home. She's unconscious and there is signs of head trauma as well as swelling of the abdomen and right arm." The paramedic said as they opened the door and began to wheel out the victim.

The four surgeons gasped when they saw who it was. "Lexie!" Meredith said as she ran over to her sister, that's when she saw Mark coming out of the ambulance bed.

"She- she was attacked." Mark said. He was panicking and his eyes were puffy and red from crying "I came home and there were police and ambulances. Someone broke into our apartment and attacked Lexie!" Mark said sadly, yet angry at the same time.

"Alright we have to get her to an ER now." Derek said as he and Owen began to look over Lexie. "There is swelling in the brain."

"Lexie you can't die." Mark said as he held onto her hand not wanting to let go. "Stay with me Lexie. Stay with me please don't leave me."

"Mark we have got to get her into surgery now." Derek told his best friend.

"Karev take Meredith and Mark over to the waiting room."

Meredith and Mark sat in the waiting room in silence. It had been nearly two hours and there was still no signs on what was wrong with Lexie. Hadn't they gone through enough crap in the last year? They didn't need to deal with this either.

"Mark she's going to be fine." Meredith said breaking the silence her voice quivered slightly but she was trying to be strong for Mark he was a wreck right now. "Derek he- he's going to figure out what's wrong and fix it."

"Meredith with all do respect shut up." He said angrily "Just shut the hell up."

Mark couldn't lose Lexie, without her he would die. She was what kept him sane, she changed him for the better. She made him Mark and if she died, if she left him he would never be able to get over that. He would break and nothing could fix him, nothing would be able to make him whole again.

Mark saw the look on Derek's face when he entered that waiting room. That look of sadness of emptiness, like someone died.

"No." Mark said shaking his head. "Lexie she- she's fine right?" Mark asked his voice trembling. "The surgery went great and she's going to get to go home in a few days right?"

"Mark." Derek said with a sigh. "She's in a coma."

Mark stood up and began to pace back in fourth running his hands through his short, silver tipped hair. "She's going to wake up." Mark said to no one in particular. "She's going to wake up right?" He asked as he faced his best friend with tears streaming down his face.

"All we can do is wait." Derek said with a sigh as Meredith who had been fairly silent this whole time collapsed into his arms and cried.

"Damn it!" Mark said with furry as he punched the thing closest to him, the wall before slowly sliding down to the ground and breaking down into tears.

Mark was sitting by Lexie's beside with there hands intertwined. He couldn't move it was like his whole body had gone numb. He was broken and he had no clue how to fix it. His girlfriend, the love of his life was in a coma and she might not wake up. He was planning on proposing to her. He had been caring the ring around for weeks, just waiting for the right moment. Now he might never get that chance to marry her, to have children with her, to grow old with her.

Derek sighed as he watched he had to tell him. Slowly walking into the room he sat down next to him putting a reassuring hand on Marks shoulder. "How's the hand?"

"Fine." Mark grumbled. After punching the Derek had insisted Mark get his hand checked out. He was lucky it hadn't broken, not that he would have cared if her had broken it.

"Mark, Lexie's pregnant." He told him with a sigh.

"Wha - what?"

"She's only about a month along, but she is definitely pregnant."

"Is is that bad?"

"All we can do is monitor both Lexie and the baby very closely. We have to make sure it is growing properly and that neither of the two our being harmed. There has been cases of this before Mark."

Mark just nodded before turning back to Lexie. Derek not knowing what else to say gave him one last pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. Once Derek was gone Mark broke down in tears.

"God Damn it Lexie wake up!" He said angrily. "Your caring our child, a child that needs there mother. I can't do this without you Lexie. I thought I was ready to be a dad but not with out you. You have to fight and get justice. You cant let the bastard who did this to you win. Your so strong Lexie, you have to fight, you have made it through a shooting and you're an amazing doctor. Please don't leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

Richard Webber cared about one thing, and one thing only. Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It was his duty to make sure his hospital was one of the best. The best treatments, clinics, research and the best surgeons. The fact that his best plastic surgeon was refusing to operate was not rubbing him the right way. Sure there were others besides Mark Sloan but not any the reattached babies arms, or did full face transplants. Mark Sloan was the best, and therefore he had to return to the operating room.

"Talk to him." Dr. Webber told Derek as the two walked down the hall.

"Who?" Derek asked even though he new who was.

"Mark. I need my number one plastic surgeon back Derek."

"With all due respect Chief, the guys girlfriend is in a coma." Derek said shaking his head.

"Just talk to him Derek. Its been nearly two weeks and the man hasn't left Lexie's side. Its not good for him."

"You don't care about what's good for him, all you care about is this hospital." Derek said harshly as he walked towards Lexie's room.

Mark watched as Dr. fields, Lexie's OBGYN came to do her daily check up. Because Lexie was in a coma both Dr. Fields, and Derek felt it was in the baby, and Lexie's best interest to monitor the two as closely as possible. Lexie was hooked up to an ultra sound at almost all times as well as a heart monitor for the baby.

"Everything seems to be doing fairly well." Dr. Fields told Mark as she took off her gloves and began to pack up her equipment. "The baby is growing as he or she should be."

Mark just nodded his head before picking up Lexie's hand. Taking that as her queue to leave, she quietly walked out of the room.

"The babies doing good. I wish you could see a picture of the little guy. There isn't much to see right now but I know you would enjoy it." Mark had always heard that talking was good for people in a coma's. He never realized how hard it would be to do it though. Sure Lexie looked like she was sleeping, but he new she wasn't. "Everyone missed you.

Your room is covered in cards and flowers. Derek bought you a giant teddy bear." He said with a chuckle.

Standing up Mark walked over to the window and opened up the curtains. "You have to wake up Lex. You have been through so much in the last nine months. The shooting, us, and now here we are about to start a family and this happens. Don't do it for me, do it for the baby, for are family. Because if you don't wake up and the baby makes it, I cant raise him or her with out you."

"How's my favorite girl." Derek said as he walked into Lexie's room.

"You tell me." Mark said with a small smile.

Walking over to Lexie Derek began his daily exam on her. "Brain activity and everything seems normal."

"I don't get it." Mark said shaking his head.

"Mark you're a doctor, you know just as well as I do that a comas are strange things. She will wake up when she's ready. She's giving her body time to heal."

"This shouldn't have happened to her! I should have gone home with her or made her wait for me. If I had then - then I could have stopped that creep from touching her."

"You didn't plan for this to happen Mark."

"You think that makes it any better?" Mark snapped at Derek.

Derek just sighed. He wished Mark wouls stop beating himself up about what happened. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't God's fault the only persons fault it was was the guy who did it. "Have you talked to the cops again?"

Mark sighed. "It would be easier if Lexie was awake, so they could get her statement. They have no suspects and nobody in the building saw the guy come in the apartment. So nobody knows what he looks like."

Derek's pager went off and he new he had to go. "Look I know your in a tough situation right now but Lexie would want you to work Mark. She wouldn't want you to stop living her life to sit here for weeks on end." His pager went off again. "Just think about it." He added before quickly exiting the room.

Mark hated this. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted Lexie back and he wanted to see the enjoyment she got out of having a baby inside her. To see her face light up ever time they went for her doctor appointments.

Derek was right he shouldn't be living his life like this. He truth was Mark Sloan was scared he was afraid that if he left something could happen to Lexie or the baby. Weather it was something good or bad. He didn't want to be stuck in a surgery or not there when Lexie needed him.


	4. Chapter 4

A month passed by and nothing had changed. Lexie still had not woken up. Mark had gone back to work which took much persuasion from Derek, and the chief threatening his job, but he was back. He took every opportunity he could to go visit Lexie. Now she was nearing three months along and everything seemed to be fine with the baby.

Mark new that the longer Lexie stayed in a coma, the more likely there was to be damage done, physically and mentally. They had taught him how to do daily exercises with her so her muscles wouldn't get stiff. Things like massaging her feat. Bending her legs at the knee, and arms at the elbow.

Mark found out that being at work was a great way to get his mind off Lexie. When he was in the middle of a surgery he didn't have time to worry about Lexie or the baby. He had to think of the patient and his or her life, there family. He was in the middle of doing a skin graft on a five year old boy. He had been in a fire and was one of the last ones out. It was only a small one on his side, he was very lucky he didn't suffer worse damage.

"Dr. Sloan." Jackson said as he slipped into the OR room holding a mask to his face.

"What is it Avery?" Mark asked not even looking up from the little boy. He was almost finished.

"Lexie's awake."

Marks world automatically stopped. She was awake! After being in a coma for a month and a half Lexie had finally woken up. "Karev finish this up if you would." Mark said before quickly walking out of the operating room and into the scrub room. He quickly ran down the hall and into Lexie's room tearing of his surgical mask and scrub cap along the way.

"Lexie." Mark said as he ran over to her bed side. She looked so frightened and so weak. She just stared at him as tears began to slowly fall down her face. "It's me Lex." Mark said gently. "Talk to me Lex."

She tried to speak but it came as more of a mumble. "Water." She finally managed to get out.

Mark looked around for a sup of water and found one sitting on her bedside table. Sitting on the side of her bet he bent the straw so she could get take a sip.

Derek walked in along with Dr. Fields and they quickly went into doctor mode.

"Lexie." Derek Said softly as he came over to her bedside. "You have been in a coma for the past month and a half. I'm going to run some simple test to see how your brain is functioning as well as your motor skills." Pulling out a small flashlight he shined it in her eye and began to move it back and forth. "Good." He said with a smile.

"That's good right?" Mark asked as he watched Derek examine Lexie. Who had yet to say anything else. Derek nodded then turned to Dr. fields.

Walking over to the bed she sat down opposite Mark. "Lexie, I'm Dr. Fields. I'm going to give you a quick ultrasound before your taken for an MRI." Lexie looked over at Mark with confusion. "ul-ultrasound?" She said weakly.

"Were, were having a baby." Mark told her with a fake smile. In all reality he didn't know how Lexie would take this. On top of being in a coma she was never fond of the idea of being a mother. It was something that tore the couple apart once already. He didn't want that to happen now. Especially in these circumstances. Lexie was going to have a tough time as it was did she really need a baby on top of that?

But then Lexie's face broke into a smile. "I'm, I'm going to be a mom?"

"Your going to be a mom." Dr. Fields told Lexie.

Lexie smiled and turned towards Mark. The happy moment however was short lived as Lexie's eyes began to role in the back of her head and her heart monitor began raising.

"Lexie." Mark said quickly fear in his voice. Both Derek and Dr. Fields went in over drive.

"Page Dr. Altman stat!" Derek yelled to an intern who had ran into the room. "We need to get her to CT and MRI now."

"Lexie don't do this to me!" Mark cried as they began to wheel Lexie away.

"Mark you have to stay." Christina who had rushed in with Teddy told him before quickly rushing after the other doctors.

Watching his girlfriend be rushed away for the second time Mark didn't know what to do. Why was this happening to Lexie? To him. She had finally woken up, she was going to be ok. She new about the baby and she looked happy! They were going to be able to get past this. Now he didn't know what was going on. Why is it that anytime something good happens It has to be taken away?

Meredith was in the middle of examining a patient when Alex walked into the room. She new something was up by the look on his face.

"Alex?" Meredith asked slowly as she put down her stethoscope. "What's going on?"

"I need you to come with me." He told her quickly. Meredith's mind went straight to Lexie. Was something wrong with Lexie? Telling the patient she would be back she followed Lexie out of the room

"Is Lexie ok?" She asked once the two had gotten into the hall. Alex sighed. "Oh god." Meredith said as she brought her hand up to her mouth waiting for Alex to explain.

"She woke up, she was alert and talking but then something happened. Her eyes began to role in the back of her head and her heart was racing." Meredith stood there listening as her eyes began to fill with tears. Something else was wrong with her baby sister. Her sister who she had grown to care about so much in the past few years. A person she couldn't imagine her life without. A sob escaped her lips and Alex's pulled her close rubbing circles along her back. "She's going to be alright Mer." He said softly as he held her. "Everything is going to be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Once again both Mark and Meredith found them selves sitting there waiting for the news on of the most important people in there lives. Once Alex had calmed Meredith down he brought her to Mark. He was hoping that the two could find comfort in each other he was wrong. Mark snapped when Meredith tried to tell him that Lexie and the baby would be fine. This just caused Meredith to break down all over again. Mark stormed off and the pair hadn't seen him since. Alex gently picked up Meredith who had fallen asleep in a waiting room chair and carried her to an on call room. Once he had placed her in a bed and covered her up he went to find Mark.

He was passing the chapel when it hit him. He remembered when Izzy was sick and the hours he spent in there. Taking a few steps back he stood in the doorway and there he was with his head in the palms of his hands praying.

"Dr. Bailey said she would give us news the moment she got them." Alex said as he walked over to him with his hands stuck in his pocket. He had no idea why he was playing Mr. Nice Guy. It wasn't like Mark and him were friends. Hell Mark probably hated him for having a thing with Lexie last year.

"I didn't mean to snap at her earlier." Mark said not even bothering to look at the man who had come to sit next to him.

"She knows that."

Mark looked up at the mosaic tiles of Jesus that were hung in the window. "Do you believe in God?"

Alex leaned back and ran his hand threw his hair. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"How?" Mark asked simply. He didn't understand how someone could put a person threw this.

"Because of Izzy." He said plainly. "She nearly died on me on numerous occasions. She had a survival rate of nearly nothing. She was meant to die. But she lived and every single day I thank God for that."

Bending his head down Alex clasped his hand and closed his eyes. "Dear God. Please let Lexie and the baby be alright. Nobody deserves to go threw the things she went threw then this. She has a family and a guy who loves her, friends who adore her and a hospital who doesn't want anything to happen to her. She needs to it threw because with out her this hospital wouldn't be the same. We wouldn't have the happy go getting Grey. The one who was kind and smarter then nearly anyone else. So please just let her be ok." Alex said as he finished his prayer.

Dr. Bailey walked out of trauma room with a smile on her face. Lexie was going to be fine. She was going to need to take it easy for the next few weeks and she would most likely need physical therapy but she was going to be fine. Now she just needed to find Mark and Meredith. Grabbing her pager out of her pocket she paged Alex. He had been asked to sit with the two while they tried to figure out what was going on. Not a moment later Alex and Mark both walked over to her from the chapel.

"Is Lexie ok?" Mark asked once he saw Dr. Bailey.

"Lexie is fine. The baby is fine." She said receiving a sigh of relief from both gentlemen. "The stress of what was going on when she woke up was a lot for her to handle. Her body wasn't used to it. She went into a sort of panic attack." She explained. "Were going to keep her for observation for the next few days and set her up with a physical therapist but she is going to be fine."

"A physical therapist?" Mark asked.

"Dr. Sloan you know this is normal. Lexie's muscles are weak a few weeks of physical therapy will do her good."

"Can I see her?"

"You know the room number." Dr. Bailey said with a smile.

Mark turned around about to head off to see Lexie when he stopped. Turning back around he walked over to Karev. "Thank you." He told him as he hugged the younger surgeon before running off.

"Looks like somebody did a good dead today." Dr. Bailey said with a grin. Alexi just muttered a whatever and went to find something else to do.

Derek smiled as he walked into the on call room where he was told his wife was sleeping. She laid sprawled out on the bed with one arm laying above her head. He wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but he figure the news could wait till she was awake. Kicking his shoes off her crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Derek?" She mumbled as she curled up in his embrace.

"Lexie's fine." He told her before she had even registered what exactly was going on. "She had some sort of panic attack. All the stress from what was going on was a little to much for her to handle."

"I'm scared." Meredith said quietly. "What, what if this is to much for her. She could hardly deal with the shooting. Now she has to deal with the fact that some guy attacked her?"

"She's not in this alone." Derek told her. "She has Mark and you. She has her friends. Lexie will turn out fine." Derek heard a sniffle and new Meredith was crying. "You're a good sister." Meredith just nodded as she turned to face Derek and buried her head in his chest.

Mark crawled into bed next to Lexie's sleeping body. He was so reviled to see the movement of her chest going up and down as she breathed. Placing his hand on her chest he felt her heartbeat. Those were two of the best things in the world to him.

"Mark." Lexie said weakly.

"Shh." He told her as he rubbed her forehead pushing her hair off her face. "Go back to sleep baby."

"I love you." She said as she curled up in his warm embrace.

"I love you to Lexie." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Mark didn't know what would go on a day from now, or even a week from now but as long as he had Lexie with him and she was well he didn't care about anything else.

**(I kind of just made up what was wrong with Lexie.. so dont hate me haha)**


	6. Chapter 6

"She needs to talk to the police." The Chief told Mark.

It had been two days since Lexie had woken up and she was doing fairly well. She had physical therapy twice a day and she was fairly strong for not using her muscles for nearly two months. She could only walk a short distance but she was getting better. Mark helped her do laps around the hospital three times a day. It was tough on her but she wanted to get better. She didn't want to spend the next weeks laying around in bed.

"No." Mark stated quickly. "She isn't strong enough for that."

"Mark. In order for this guy to be caught she needs to make a statement.

"If It means she is going to have a another attack then it can wait." Mark told him as he threw his coffee cup in the trash can. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to see how here PT went today."

Lexie was sitting up in bed reading a medical journal with the TV playing some chick flick when Mark entered the room. Her brown locks had been pulled back into a low pony tail and even laying in a hospital bed she still looked beautiful. She smiled when she saw him come over to her and placed her journal down giving him a kiss.

"How was therapy?" He asked as he sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"Tiring." She said as she leaned on him and closed her eyes. "She said I'm improving very well though."

"That's great." He said cheerfully.

Silence filled the room as the two began to watch the movie that was playing on the TV. Mark began to think about what the Chief had said. Lexie was going to have to talk to the police at some point or another. The sooner would be the better.

"Hey Lex." He said casually.

"Hm?" Lexie replied without taking her eyes off the movie.

"The police, they um they want you to make a statement." He says awkwardly as he scratches the back of his neck. Lexie had not talked about what happened since she woke up and he new that wasn't good.

"Oh." She says quietly.

"If your not ready we, we can wait. I can tell them to wait."

Lexie quickly shakes her head. "No. I'll do it."

"Are, are you sure?" He asked. Mark didn't want Lexie to do something that she wasn't ready for.

"I'm sure."

Later on that day Lexie and Mark were sitting in her room waiting for the arrival of a police officer. Chief Webber walked in followed by Officer Garret. Mark had meet Officer Garret when Lexie first was attacked. He had asked Mark a few questions not that he could really answer any of them.

"Lexie, I'm Officer Garret." He said as he walked over to the couple shaking both there hands. "I have been in charge of your case."

"Nice to meet you." Lexie told him.

"Alright now we are glad to see your finally awake." He told her with a smile as he grabbed his notebook and pen out. "Could you start by telling me what exactly happened?"

Lexie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. "I was in the kitchen making tea when I, I heard a noise. It sounded like someone banging on the door. I though maybe Mark had forgotten his key but then I um I realized he wasn't supposed to be home yet. The door in the living room was bashed in and standing wide open." She told him. Her eyes began to get watery but she tried not to cry. Mark squeezed her hand trying to comfort her. "I went into the kitchen to call 911 and page Mark when he, he grabbed me." She sobbed as tears escaped her eyes.

"You don't have to keep going." Mark told her as he held her shaking body.

"What happened next?" Officer Garret asked which just caused Mark to give him a death stare.

"He had a grip on me and I tried to get away but he was strong. When I screamed he had covered up my mouth and so I, I bit his hand and kicked my leg back. He lots his grip and stumbled backwards."

"Alright then what happened?"

"I ran towards the door but he, he caught me and when I tried to get away and pushed me. I, I hit my head and then everything went black."

Dr. Garret finished jotting down notes as Lexie silently cried and Mark held her. "Did you ever see his face?"

Lexie shook her head. "He had on a ski mask."

"Alright well I think I have enough for now." Officer Garret said as he stood up. "If I get any news or anything I will call you two."

Once he was gone Lexie took one look at Mark before breaking down crying. She just wanted everything to go away, all the pain, the hurt the suffering. She didn't want to deal with any of it anymore.

"I'm going to have Dr. Fields come check on the baby." Mark told Lexie once she had calmed down. He new that was to much for Lexie. She didn't need all this stress. Lexie nodded and curled up under her covers. She wanted to hide from the world and not come out for two, maybe five years.

Mark walked around the hospital for nearly five minutes before he found the guy he was looking for. Officer Garret. He was standing by the main entrence talking to Derek. Anger flooded Marks boddy as he walked over the the to and pinned Officer Garret against the wall.

"Mark!" Derek yelled as he pulled his best friend off the police officer.

"What the hell?" Officer Garret yelled.

"Do you have a heart?" Mark asked bitterly. "Did you even bother to think about what my Girlfriend was going through as you asked her those questions? The next time Your talking to her and I tell her she can stop, because she was about to break down crying. You don't tell her to go on!"

"Mark." Derek said placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"With all do respect Dr. Sloan. This is what I do. It is my job to get everything out of the victum in order to bring his or her justice. Just like it is your job to be a surgeon, to help people and save there lives. I help people too and if you have a problem with the way I do my job then you can get someone else on her case." Officer Garret told him with no sound of backing down before turning and leaving the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark didn't want to do this. He wasn't ready to leave Lexie home alone yet. The last time she had been home she got attacked. holding onto Lexie's sleeping frame he burred his head into her neck and sighed. She had only been home for a day and Mark had meant to stay with her but the hospital paged him. They new only to do so if it was very important so he had to go.

Slipping out of bed he went to shower and get ready for the day. He shut the bathroom door and turned on the running water when he heard a noise.

"Lexie?" he said as he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. "What are you doing up?" he asked as he walked into there bedroom. Lexie was sleeping but she was obviously having a nightmare. Her body was moving all over the place and 'no!' and 'get away from me' were escaping her lips. Quickly walking over to her Mark sat down next to her and began to shake her gently. "Lexie." This just caused her to thrash even more.

"Get away from me!" Lexie screamed in her sleep.

"Lexie it's me." Mark said louder then before and shook her harder. "It's me Mark." Her eyes fluttered open and the moment she saw Mark she broke down crying.

Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight rocking her back and forth. "It's alright." Mark whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave me." Lexie sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Mark told her.

He held her until she cried herself back to sleep. He new he was going to be in trouble at work but he wasn't going to leave Lexie. Not when she was this upset. His cell phone began to ring and he new it was going to be the hospital. Bracing himself he walked out into the hall and answered the phone.

"Mark where the hell are you?" Derek's voice came over the phone.

Mark sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. "I can't leave her Derek."

"Alright I'll cover for you." Derek said softly. There were other people capable of saving lives at the hospital but there wasn't another Mark to be there when Lexie needed him.

"Thanks I uh really appreciate it."

"Call me or Meredith if you guys need anything at all."

Mark nodded even though there was no way Derek would see that and slowly hung up the phone. Leaning back against the wall he slid down and sat on the floor. He didn't know what to do. Lexie was scared and he didn't know how to help her. She needed him now more then anything and he was sitting there hopeless. Tears began to escape his eyes as he hit rock bottom, feeling like there wasn't a thing in the world he could do to help Lexie.

Once he had stopped the tears from coming he went back into the bedroom. Crawling into bed next to Lexie he pulled her close and attempted to fall back asleep. Waking up when he heard the sounds of someone getting sick he went into the bathroom to see Lexie hovered over the toilet. Coming up behind her he pulled her hair back and rubbed soothing circles along her back. Once she was done she leaned back into his chest.

"Morning sickness." She told him with a sigh. Standing up Mark filled up a cup of water so she could rinse her mouth out.

"How about some toast for breakfast?" Lexie nodded and Mark kissed her on the forehead before heading into the kitchen.

Breakfast was rather silent. Lexie nibbled at her toast while Mark tried to keep up a conversation. It would last for a moment or two but the silence would once again fill the room. Mark didn't know what to do or how to get her to open up to him. This wasn't like the shooting. She let others in then, but now she was shutting everyone out.

"Your doctors appointment is tomorrow." Mark told her as he picked up both there plates and put them in the sink.

"Oh yea." Lexie said quietly as she stayed sitting.

"How about after words we go out to dinner?" He asked while picking up the mess from breakfast. "We could go to that place down the street from the hospital?"

"Can we just go home?" She asked not looking up from the table.

"Sure if that's what you want."

Lexie nodded before excusing herself from the table and saying something about a nap.

Mark leaned back and sighed. He just wanted the old Lexie back and at this point he wasnt sure if he ever would.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexie lifted her shirt up and stared at herself in the mirror. She was barely three months along but she swore she was getting bigger. There was already a slight bump forming. She had always thought that people weren't supposed to really show until they were nearly five, or six months. But at this rate she would have a nice sized baby bump in a month.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked Lexie as he peaked his head into there bedroom.

"Yea." Lexie said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the car.

The car ride was quiet, neither of the two knowing what to say. Mark was on the verge of cracking. He just wanted Lexie to talk to him. To let him in and tell him how she felt but she just shut him down. It was like she put up a wall keeping everybody out and he didn't know why. He hadn't seen her laugh, let alone really smile, since she came home two days ago.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sloan, the doctor will see you know." The receptionist said

Lexie grabbed Marks hand as they headed back to Dr. Fields office. Lexie already knowing what to do laid down in the examination chair.

"You guys ready to see your little guy or girl?" Dr. Fields asked with a smile.

Dr. Fields put the gel on Lexie's belly and began to move the little wand around Lexie's stomach in search of a heart beat. A few moments later a woshing sound filled the room and Lexie smiled. That was her babies heart beat.

Mark watched as Lexie's face lit up for the first time in days. Hover he also noticed the look on Dr. Fields face as she moved the wand around a little more.

"Look right there." She said pointing to the screen. Both Mark and Lexie watched but they were slightly confused. "Right there is your baby." She told them as she moved her hand just a few inches over. "And right there is your other baby."

Lexie was speechless. Other baby? How could they be having twins. She didn't know if she was ready to take care of one baby let alone two.

"Other baby?" Mark asked shocked. "You mean were having twins?"

"It seems like it." Lucy said as she cleaned the rest of the gel off and handed Lexie the ultra sound picture. Sure enough on the little photo was two bean shaped objects one labeled baby A the other baby B."

"How, how did we miss this before?" Mark asked still confused. "Lexie was being monitored closely as well as the baby, babies."

"Well it was to soon to here the heartbeat then and baby A was probably hiding behind his or her brother or sister."

"Woah twins." Mark said as the two headed back out to the car and home. Lexie just smiled and got inside the car. She was once again quiet the whole car ride home. When the reached the apartment, Mark turned off the engine and followed Lexie inside.

"Stop." He said as Lexie headed to the bedroom. "Just stop."

Lexie slowly turned around to look at Mark. "Yeah?"

"Will you please just talk to me?" Mark asked her. "You sit around here depressed not saying anything. I know this is hard for you. I know you have been through a lot and that your scared. I get that. But I need the old Lexie back." Mark walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. Lexie just stared at him. "Life moves on. Were having a baby, two babies. Two babies who need there mom to be happy and healthy. So please just talk to me Lex?"

"I-" Lexie shook her head as tears filled her eyes and Mark wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. Lexie dug her head into his chest and cried. "I don't know if I can take care of one kid let alone two." Lexie told him as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Using his index finger Mark tenderly wiped away her tears.

"You are going to be a great mom." Mark told her smiling. "Your caring and lovable. Your everything that a child wants in a mother Lex."

"I'm such a miss right now." Lexie said as she pulled away and went and sat on the couch. "I wake up at night crying because I think of that night. Im scared to be home alone, how can somebody be a mom when there scared of there own home?" She asked with a sigh.

"So well move." Mark said as he sat down next to her. "This apartment isn't big enough for a family of four anyways."

Lexie just sighed. She was such a mess. She new she needed help but she was afraid to get help. Last time something horrible happened in her life she was committed to psych. She didn't want that to happen again. What if the therapist thought she was psycho or something? She couldn't go back there. Lexie just wished that something good would happen in her life, anything.

Maybe moving to a house, or even a different part of town would help. Everything about this apartment reminded her of that night. The bookshelf that she had almost knocked over. The door had been replaced with new locks but just the fact that someone had broken in once scared her to death.

"Your right." Lexie final told Mark. "A new house could be good for me, for us."

"Well looks like we are moving." Mark said as he pulled her close and hugged her.

He really hoped that moving would be good for Lexie. She needed a new stable environment one that this apartment would never bring her, no matter how much security and surveillance the building bought. They needed a house that would be big enough for them and the babies, and an alarm system. A very good alarm system because Mark was not going to let this happen twice.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark sat at a table in a empty conference room with papers and info of houses scattered all over the place. For the past hour he had been looking over every house and piece of property on sale in the Seattle area. This wasn't his first time looking either. Him and Lexie had decided to buy a house two weeks ago. He had to find the perfect place for him and Lexie.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked when he walked into the room.

"Looking for a house." Mark said as he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it away.

"What was wrong with that one?" Derek was amazed at how important finding a house was for Mark.

"It was only one bathroom." Mark told him as he read threw another paper and the sat it in a folder.

"Ok what about that one?"

"That one is to show Lexie."

"Why don't you just build the perfect house?" Derek did it after all why couldn't Mark?

"I don't have time for that." Mark said as he skimmed through another paper. "Ah Ha!" Mark said loudly. "This one is perfect! I gotta go!" Mark quickly gathered the folders and papers he had laying around and ran out of the room to find Lexie,

Mark couldn't believe he found it. It was the perfect house. It was in a subdivision but the houses weren't all back to back. They had a fenced in backyard. It was two stories with three bathrooms and four bedrooms. It had a three car garage and most importantly there was an alarm system. It was perfect in Marks eyes. There was enough room for them and then twins and then some. He could already picture it now. The twins running around in the backyard playing, Lexie in the kitchen cooking dinner, probably something with tarragon in it.

Mark waited patiently for the elevator to open up, when it did there stood Lexie in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Lex!" He said happily as he stepped out of the elevator and kissed her.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked with a laugh.

"I found it." He told her as he handed her the piece of paper. "I found the perfect house."

Lexie looked over the paper. The house did seem perfect. It was in there price rang, it had enough room and it was in a safe neighborhood.

"Well lets go look at it?" Lexie said smiling as she handed him back the papers.

"Alright lets go." Mark said as he began to walk towards the hospital entrance.

Lexie just laughed. "Mark." Lexie waited till he turned around and looked at her. "After work."

Mark nodded. "Oh. Right."

Kissing her boyfriend goodbye Lexie went off to find Arizona, who's services she was on for the day. It was her first week back and so far things were doing fairly well. Lexie was determined not to freak out like after the shooting.

"What is up with Mark?" Meredith asked as she began to walk with Lexie.

"He thinks he has found the perfect house." Lexie told her.

"Do you think its perfect?" Meredith asked.

"It's really nice. It had four bedrooms a backyard. Its in a safe neighborhood. Anything that Mark gets this excited over is perfect to me."

"Well I'm happy for you Lex." Meredith said smiling. "At the rate Derek is going on our dream house. It will be five years before we even get to move in." She said laughing. "He is so set on doing it all by himself."

"Alright Dr. Grey." Arizona said later on that afternoon. "Why don't you prep Lily here and I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Hi Lily." Lexie said as she walked over to the little girl.

"I want my mommy." The seven year old said as her lip quivered.

"Hey now." Lexie said as she needled down to the little girls level. "Your mommies going to be right back. And when you wake up she will be here to shower you with hugs and kisses."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now the only thing you need to think about is what kind of ice cream you want when you wake up." Lexie told her as she checked her blood pressure.

"I get ice cream?"

"Everybody gets ice cream after surgery." Lexie said "What kind is your favorite?"

"Strawberry."

"Well I can guarantee that there will be some strawberry ice cream witing for you when you wake up."

Arizona watched as Lexie helped make Lily feel better. She really was good with kids. She was kind and she always seemed to know the right things to say. Between her and Alex, Seattle Grace could have some very good future surgeons.

"Has Lexie thought about going into Peds?" Arizona asked Mark later on that afternoon. They had just finished Lily's appendectomy and Arizona had allowed Lexie to do the majority of it.

"No?" Mark asked confused.

"She would be really good at it." Arizona told him. "Tell her that." She said with a smile as she went off.

Lexie walked over to the nurses station and plopped down in a chair. Her back and feet were killing her. She was just reaching four months and a one hour surgery was already taking all her energy. How was she going to survive the next five months. Crossing her arms on the desk she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

A few moments later she felt to strong hands on her shoulders as they began to giver her a a massage. "That feels so good." She told Mark with a sigh.

"Long day?" Mark asked as he continued the massage.

"I only had one surgery and I already feel like I could sleep for a week."

"That's just all part of being pregnant." Mark said as he bent down and picked up Lexie's left foot taking off her shoe.

"You have no idea how could that feels."

"Oh I bet I could make you feel way better." Mark said with a grin. Lexie smiled she loved dirty talk with Mark.

"I'm sure you could Dr. Sloan."

"Grey! Get your shoes back on and Sloan stop undressing her with your eyes!" The two started to laugh as they watched Bailey walk away saying something about the hospital being a zoo.

"Ill see you after my shift is over?" Mark asked Lexie after putting her tennis shoes back on.

"Yeah I have an appointment with Dr. Wyatt in twenty minutes then ill come find you."

"Love you." Mark said as he kissed her and then headed off to check up on a patient.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexie was trying really hard not to wake Mark up. She kept tossing and turning and she just couldn't get comfortable. She couldn't sleep on her stomach, because of her now large to her, baby bump. She hated sleeping on her back and so the only option that was left was her side, which wasnt very comfortable either. With a groan Lexie got up out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Another thing she hated about being pregnant. One of the twins always seemed to be pushed up against her bladder at all times. Anything she drank she was just peeing it out five seconds later.

Deciding that there was no point in trying to go to sleep Lexie slipped on her robe and slippers and went out into the kitchen. She was going to have to wake up for work in an hour anyways.

The majority of the apartment was packed in boxes but she managed to find a bowl and spoon for some cereal. Grabbing a box of coco puffs off the counter she filled her bowl up, then adding the milk. Her and Mark had gone to see the house two weeks ago and the two had fallen in love with it. They were closing on it in two days and while Lexie had been busy picking out furniture and paint colors, Mark was busy doing the majority of the packing.

After finishing her bowl of cereal Lexie placed her bowl in the sink and made a small pot of coffee. She didn't drink coffee nearly as much as she used to but she was a surgical resident. She had to drink some or else she would be a walking zombie. Sliding the door open to there small, deck she sat down in a chair and decided to watch the sunrise.

"I didn't think you had work for at least another hour?" Mark asked when he found Lexie sitting outside.

"Couldn't sleep." She told him as she took a sip of her coffee. "One of the twins was resting on my bladder again."

"They must like it there." Mark said with a smile as he came up behind Lexie and began to massage her shoulders. He new that relaxed her quiet a bit.

"I guess so." Placing her now empty cup down Lexie stood up and wrapped her arms around Marks neck. "Have I told you that I love you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Not today." Mark said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

Lexie was on her way to go see a patient when she felt a sharp pain in her hip area. She new it was Braxton hick contraction. She got them every once in awhile but Dr. Fields assured her that as long as they only came every once in awhile she was fine.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked as he came up behind Lexie as she tried to deal with the pain.

"I'm fine." Lexie told him as soon as the pain subsided. "It's just a stupid Braxton Hick Contraction."

"You havent been getting them often have you?" Alex asks, concerned.

"No not really."

"Well good." The two walked towards the surgical wing together before they both got paged to the ER. Lexie groaned. "I just came back from there. Now I have to walk all the way down there again."

Alex laughed. "Come on will take the elevator." He said as he hit her gently on the shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent working on patients from a car accident. A teenager ran a stoplight hitting a car that had a family of four. It was a mother, father, there teenage daughter and there five year old son. Turns out the teenage boy who hit them was the daughters boyfriend. It was touch and go for the little boy and the mother but in the end they were all ok. However Lexie wasn't so sure the daughter would ever be allowed to be with that boy again.

"Will you give me a foot massage?" Lexie asked Mark later that night. Mark was sitting on one end of the couch while Lexie sat at the other, her feet resting on Marks lap.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you're the reason I'm as fat as a whale and my feet are swollen."

"It takes two to tango." Lexie just glared at him. Caving in Mark began to massage Lexie's swollen feet.

"Thank you." She said with a grin as she flipped through the TV channels, landing on Jersey Shore.

"I cant believe you watch this show." Mark told her shaking his head.

"You know you secretly love it." She told him as she went to turn off the light.

"Ya if you like fake orange -" Mark was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?"

Lexie watched as Mark talked on the phone is facial expression turning serious and concerned. Was something wrong? Did something happen to Meredith, or Derek? "Alright we will be there tomorrow at ten. Thank you so much officer." Officer?

"Who- who was that?" Lexie asked afraid of the answer.

Mark looked over at Lexie. "They think they caught the guy who broke into the apartment."

Lexie couldn't believe it. It had been nearly three months since the incident. She had been trying to deal with it and her visits with Dr. Wyatt were helping but this, this was to much. Lexie felt like she was going to vomit. Turning around she walked into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

She felt Marks cool hands grab her hair and rub her back as she gagged. Tears filled her eyes ready to spill over. "Done?" Mark asked a few minutes later. Lexie nodded. Standing up he helped Lexie up off the ground and guided her into living room and onto the couch. Sitting down next to her he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her as she silently sobbed. "Hey." He said lovingly as he ran his hands threw her hair. "This is a good thing ok? He isn't going to hurt you anymore Lex. I promise." Lexie just nodded her head as she cried herself to sleep in Marks arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The car ride to the police station was silent. The only sound was music quietly playing from the radio. Lexie had her leaned up against the door looking out the window. It was a gloomy day to fit her gloomy mood. Mark reached over and grabbed Lexie's hand intertwining it with his. Lexie gave him a small smile before turning back to look outside.

They arrived at the police station and Lexie took a deep breath before grabbing onto Mark. She was afraid that if she didn't she would pass out right there in the police station parking lot.

"Were here to see Officer Garret." Mark told the lady at the front desk when they got inside.

"He will be right with you guys, if you would like to have a seat over there." The woman told them as she pointed over to a small waiting area.

Lexie sat down next to Mark. She hoped they wouldn't have to wait for long. She just wanted to get this over with.

A few minutes later they saw Officer Garret walk out of a small office and over to the two of them. "Its good to see you, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Grey." He said as he shook both there hands.

"You too." Mark said while Lexie just smiled. "If you two would please follow me into my office we can get started."

Mark and Lexie followed officer Garret into his office each taking a seat in one of the chairs across from his desk.

"Now we have three guys here that were brought in for breaking and entering." Officer Garret told them as he began to rummage through a folder, pulling out two pictures. "Lexie if I show you these three pictures do you think you can identify the guy?"

"He - he was wearing a mask. I didn't get to see his face." She said almost like she was scared.

"You don't remember anything at all? His hair length? Maybe it was sticking out of the cap and you saw his hair color? Was he tall or short?"

Lexie was afraid she was going to crack, but she new she had to say something. She had a photographic memory for gods sake. She had to know some detail about her attacker. Then it hit her. "He had a logo on his shirt. He worked at that junk yard on third street."

Officer Garret smiled. "Lexie I think we found your attacker."

Mark and Lexie followed Officer Garret to the holding room were the guy was being held. They wanted Lexie to identify that he was for sure the attacker. When they reached the glass wall Lexie's heart stopped. That had to have been him. He was tall and he had his long brown hair tied back in a braid. She remembered his hair braided and sticking out of the ski cap.

"That's him." Lexie told both Mark and Officer Garret. "I remember that hair."

"Alright well we will book him and start the trial."

Trail? Lexie shook her head. "I I don't want a trail."

"Lex." Mark said as he grabbed her hand.

Lexie crossed her arms against her chest shaking her head again. "I will press charges but I do not want to go threw a long legal trial. It its just to much." She told them as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"What are our options?" Mark asked as he wrapped his arms around Lexie pulling her close.

Officer Garret led the two back to his office. Mark took his spot in the chair he was sitting in earlier while Lexie took hers. "There really is no way around the trail Lexie."

"Look here is a card for one of the best lawyers there are. Give him a call and im sure he can help you guys out."

"I don't want to do this." Lexie told Mark when they got into the car.

"Lexie."

"No you don't get to Lexie me Mark. This," she said motioning to the police station. "Is all to much. I cant do this Mark. I cant stand there in a court room with that guy in the same room. I can't sit there and answer questions about that night again."

"The guy isn't going to be charged if we don't go to trial."

"Think about the babies Mark." Lexie told him. "Do you really think that all this stress this situation is causing is going to be good for them, for me."

"Your right its not Lexie. But we don't have any more options here!" Mark ran his hand threw his hair. "Look, will call the lawyer, start the trial, the sooner we start it the faster its over."

"Trials can last months Mark!"

"Ill be damn sure it doesn't." He told her. The two became silent and Mark started the car, heading to the hospital. "You deserve justice Lexie." Mark told her as the parked in his parking spot and she started to get out of the car. "And the only way your going to get that is if we go to trial."

"Ok." Lexie said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go see who I'm with today."

"I love you." Mark told her as he lifted her chin up kissing her on the lips.

Lexie just sighed before walking away.

Lexie walked into the residence locker room not surprised to find it empty. She had already missed rounds. Everyone was probably busy on there assignments for the daily. Changing into her scrubs, ones with the elastic waist because she was to fat to fit into any others, she went to find Dr. Bailey.

"Who am I with today?" Lexie asked Dr. Bailey when she found her at the nurses station.

"Your late." Dr. Bailey told her not even looking up from her chart. "You know what happens to people who are late."

"I'm sorry," Lexie told her with a sigh.

"Sorry aint gonna cut it Grey. Your on post ops." Bailey told her as she handed Lexie a stack of charts before walking away.

Lexie groaned. Could today get any worse?

**So I'm thinking of starting a story about Mark having a kid with Addison. Its based around Season 5 and him and Addison arnt together. It will of course be a Slexie Story. tell me what you think and please review this as well as my other stories. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Lexie woke up to Marks hand resting on her baby belly. The two hadn't talked since they had gotten into there fight after there meeting with Officer Garret. Lexie arrived home from work before him and by the time Mark got home she was already asleep in bed. Turning onto her other side Lexie began to trace small lines on Marks face with her finger.

Mark smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked her as he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's ok. You have been through a lot in the last few months. You deserve to be upset."

"Look." Lexie said sitting up. "It's moving day and later we have an appointment with Dr. Field to figure out the sex of the babies. Lets not talk about this right now."

"Your right." Mark said as he sat up and kissed her. "The moving company should be here in an hour. Along with Meredith and Derek."

Later on that afternoon Meredith was sitting with Lexie in the new house. The majority of the moving had been done, Derek and Mark were just arranging furniture and boxes around, making it livable. Lexie sat on the couch eating her third candy bar of the day.

"Lexie you have got to stop stressing. It isn't good for you or the babies." She told her younger sister.

Lexie sighed and took another bite of her candy bar. "I know."

"Mark told me about what happened yesterday." Meredith hated to see her sister like this. Lexie was supposed to be the rainbow and kittens kind of Grey, not the dark and twisty Grey. "I just want it all to go away."

"You just got to give it time." Lexie was about to take another bite of chocolate but Meredith took it out of her hand. "And stop eating so much junk food." She went and threw the candy bar in the trash before coming and sitting back down. "Now were is the rest of it?"

Lexie glared at her before caving in. "I have a box of cookies in the glove department on my car and reeses in Marks car."

Meredith stared at her sister. "Seriously Lexie?"

"I'm a stress eater." Lexie said sheepishly.

"Hungry?" Mark asked Lexie a little while later. Everything was moved into there new house it was now just a matter of getting it all unpacked and put away.

"More like nervous." Lexie told him as she walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Plus we have no food."

"Why are you nervous?" Mark opened a box labeled kitchen and began to put away the plates and bowls.

"Mark. Were finding out the sex of our babies today!" Lexie said happily.

"Well we already know there identical twins so that means its either two boys or two girls."

"Aren't you excited?"

"I'm very excited. But I would be even more excited if you ate something."

Lexie glared at him. "Fine. Make me more fat."

"Your blood pressure is rather high Lexie." Dr. Fields told her later on that afternoon after she had done all the necessary tests. Lexie sighed and Mark ran his hand through his hair. They were both afraid this might happen. "Your at risk of developing preeclampsia and going into premature labor."

"Is there any way we can stop her from developing preeclampsia?" Mark finally asked. He hadn't been in obstetrics in years so he wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Well as of now there isn't a whole lot we can do. I would advise you get more rest, try to eat less salt and drink as much water as you can."

"That's it?" Lexie asked worriedly. There had to be more they could do.

"For now yes. Your only at 16 weeks and preeclampsia usually forms around 20. So we will keep a closer eye on you and if things get worse will go from there."

"Worse?"

"If you start to have sever headaches, abdominal pain, dizziness, vomiting, or blurred vision." Lexie reached out and grabbed Marks hand squeezing it. She already had enough things on her mind now she had to worry about this. "Now have you still been feeling those Braxton Hick contractions?"

Lexie nodded. "Every once in awhile but not to often."

"Alright well lets figure out the sex of the babies then will go from there ok?"

Mark and Lexie stared at the screen as they heard the babies heartbeats then waited for Dr. Fields to determine the sex. "Congratulations." She told them with a smile. "Your having girls."

Later on that night Lexie laid curled up in Marks arms. Mark was trying to put on a brave face for Lexie but he was scared. He was scared shitless. Lexie's already slightly high risk pregnancy had become even more high risk. What if something happened too there baby girls? Or what if something happened to Lexie? He couldn't even think of losing any of them. They were his life. Everything he had ever wanted in life was finally happening and the fact that it could be taken away from him? He had already come close to losing Lexie once, he didn't want that to happen again.

"It's going to be ok." Lexie told Mark. "I'll - I'll take better care of me and the babies."

"Lexie this isn't your fault." Mark said as he pushed her hair out of her face, felling her slightly damp cheeks. "Hey, don't cry."

A sob escaped Lexie's lips. "I feel like its my fault. If I hadn't been so stressed out then maybe this wouldn't be happening."

"Look at me." Mark told her gently. Lexie rolled over onto her other side to face him. "You have not done anything wrong ok?" Lexie nodded. "What ever happens happens and Dr. Fields is a great doctor. If anything goes wrong she will be able to make it better. And if she cant then will call in Addison ok?"

Lexie was never fond of Addison but if it meant that her and the babies were going to be ok then she would call her in a heart beat.

"Were going to have two healthy baby girls I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

"I have only worked three days this week." Lexie told Meredith as the two sat down at a café. It had been a month since they found out she was at risk for preeclampsia and neither her or Mark were taking it lightly, especially Mark.

"Mark is being awful-" Meredith was trying to pick the right words.

"Annoying?"

Meredith laughed. "I was going to say caring."

Lexie groaned. "He took all the salt that we had out of the house and any time he sees me at the hospital he hands me a bottle of water."

"He just wants everything to be alright."

"And make me pee a freaking river." Lexie grumbled as she looked at the menu. "Think he will find out if I order french fries?" Meredith shot Lexie a look and she took that as a no on the fries. "Salad it is."

Once the two had finished there lunch, Lexie watched in envy as Meredith ate a juicy cheeseburger and fries, they decided to do a little shopping. Lexie wanted to look at baby furniture and as much as she hated it, it was time for some maternity clothes. She had been wearing sweat pants and scrubs far to much.

"I've always wanted a circle crib." Lexie told Meredith as they walked into the baby store.

"Well maybe you will find one." Meredith said as she grabbed a cart. "Have you and Mark though of names yet?"

"I like Audrey and Brooklyn . He likes Stevie and Ryan." Lexie said as she picked up a cute pink onesie and threw it in the cart.

Meredith laughed. "Yours are so girly, and his aren't."

"He likes the idea of boy names for a girl. I wouldn't mind Stevie. I don't know about Ryan."

An hour later Lexie had a car full of just about everything a baby might need. Diapers, bottles, binky's, blankets, onsies. Meredith even threw in a few toys and stuffed animals. Lexie was surprised at how into the whole baby thing Meredith actually was.

"Are you alright?" Meredith asked Lexie as the drove to the mall to pick out some new clothes for Lexie. Every since they left the baby store Lexie had been quiet.

"I just have a small headache I'm fine."

Meredith new that headaches were a sign for preeclampsia but she didn't want to bug Lexie about it. Lexie was smart if this was happening often she would have told Mark.

By the time Lexie got home that night she was exhausted and her head was pounding. She didn't want to worry Meredith so she tried to ignore it. Once her and Mer carried in all the bags Lexie changed into a t shirt and crawled into bed. About two weeks back Lexie had discovered that a body pillow made sleeping a little more comfortable. Laying her head on the body pillow and her leg on top of it she tried to sleep away her headache.

When Lexie woke up the next morning her head was still hurting and she new she had to go to the doctor. Sighing she got out of bed and went to find Mark.

Mark had been on the phone with the lawyer all morning. He wanted to settle the case as quickly as possible but there was more to it then he had thought. He never realized how long it would actually take them to build up Lexie's case enough. At the rate they were going the trial wouldn't be for another two months, which scared Mark because she would be 28 weeks along.

"Good morning sweetie." Mark said happily when Lexie entered the kitchen. He didn't want to worry her about the trial just yet. "How are my girls?" He asked as he came over and kissed Lexie.

Lexie sighed. "I think we need to go see Dr. Fields." She told him as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked worriedly.

"I just have a headache."

Mark nodded. "I will go call Dr. Fields."

Sure enough Lexie was developing preeclampsia. It wasn't serve but Dr. Fields decided that bed rest would be best for both Lexie and the babies as well as close monitoring. She was to check her blood pressure daily and if it went up at all, to come in to the hospital right away.

Lexie was waiting for Mark to grab her stuff from her locker seeing as she wouldn't be at work for quiet some time when she spotted Avery.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked as he came over and sat down next to Lexie. "I thought you had the day off."

"I did." She told him. "I had to come in and see Dr. Fields. Turns out I have developed preeclampsia and am now on bed rest for the remaining of my pregnancy."

Jackson most have been doing the math in his head. "That's like four months isn't it?"

Lexie nodded. "Ready to go?" Mark asked when he walked over to Lexie and Jackson. "Hey Avery."

"Sloan.

"Yeah lets go so I can sit in bed, for the next four months." Lexie said with a groan.

"Good Luck Lexie." Jackson yelled to her as the two walked away.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?" Mark asked the next day. He was about to go to work and he was afraid to leave Lexie.

"I am not immobile." Lexie told him as she looked up from the book she was reading. She was sitting in bed propped up by a million in one pillows.

"I can be home in ten minutes if you need me."

"Mark. I love you but go!" She told him as she pointed to the bedroom door. "I promise you I will not move a single muscles."

"Alright." Mark said still not sure of himself as he kissed Lexie. "I mean it though if you need something-"

"Go." Lexie told him once again as she started to read her book. Lexie couldn't help but smile at how protective Mark was.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the premier even though there wasnt much Mark and Lexie. He did ask about her though! I sure hope her and Jackson break up soon. Anyways seeing as I only got one review last chapter. Ill update once I have 6 or more.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lexie hated bed rest. No hate was an understatement, she despised bed rest. She was so used to going to work and being on the go and now she was confined to either the bed or the couch. After a month she was bored out of her mind and going stir crazy. She had already order all the last minute things the twins would need, one being a round crib for the both of them, she even started a scrapbook. Inside was all of her ultra sound pictures as well as pictures of her belly at various stages.

She had started to have Braxton Hick contractions more often in the last week. Dr. Fields told her it was nothing to worry about as long as she didn't have more then four an hour.

"Lexie can you come downstairs please?" Mark yelled from downstairs. He had been there for an awful long time and she had no idea what he was doing.

Lexie used more effort then she ever thought she would have to use, to get out of bed and wobbled down the hall and to the steps. "Your actually going to let me walk?" She yelled to Mark obviously aggravated. It was very rare that that Mark let Lexie up and walk around without arguing with her first.

"Surprise!" Lexie jumped. She hadn't even started to walk down the steps when everyone jumped out yelling surprise. The living room was decorated in pink and purple and everyone was there.

"Oh my god." Lexie said as tears filled her eyes. "You guys threw me a surprise baby shower."

Mark walked over and gave her a kiss as he guided her over to the couch. "You don't like surprises."

"But I know you do."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with games and food. They played all the normal baby shower games, like how many plies of toilet paper did it take to wrap around Lexie's stomach, and the baby food guessing game.

Lexie sat in a chair in the nursery watching as Mark put everything away. The room had almost been completely decorated and Lexie couldn't help but smile every time she went in there. The wall opposite the door sat both the girls cribs, which in deed were cherry round ones like Lexie had always wanted. Above each bed was a pink and brown canopy and the bedding was pink and brown. The wall to the right had two windows each with the girls names painted above it, Brooklyn Marie and Stevie Lee. In the corner was a rocking chair and on the wall across from the beds there was the changing tables as well as the door and above the changing was Lexie's new favorite quote "The laugh of a child is the light of the world." The last wall had the door that went into the walk in closet, two swings and a play pin.

"Thank you for today." Lexie told Mark with a smile.

"I new you would enjoy it." He said as he attempted to assemble one of the swings.

"It was nice to see everyone again." Lexie let out a yawn not even realizing how tired she had been, this had been the most excitement she had seen in weeks.

Mark looked over at the clock on the wall only to see that it was already ten oclock. Lexie had been used to going to bed by nine. One thing that they learned on bed rest it was good to keep up a schedule, Lexie never spent her day sleeping unless it was a short nap, and even that was rare. "Lets go to bed."

Lexie woke up later that night and groaned when she saw that it was twelve ten. She had only been sleeping for about two hours. One of the twins was kicking like crazy and the other was pushing up on her bladder. Groaning she got up and went to the bathroom. Who ever had said being pregnant was a blessing had never been pregnant with twins. After peeing she crawled back into bed and attempted to sleep once again.

The next time Lexie woke up it was because she had a leg cramp. After laying in bed and trying to make it go away she decided to walk around the room a bit hoping that might help.

"Lexie what are you doing?" Mark asked sleepily. "Its two thirty in the morning."

"I had a leg cramp." She told him as she crawled back into bed.

Mark moved to the edge of the bed. "What leg?"

"Left."

Placing her leg up on his lap Mark began to massage Lexie's café muscle. "Better?" He asked a few minutes later. Not getting a response he looked up to find Lexie asleep. Trying not to wake her he pulled the covers back over her and went back to bed.

The next morning Mark left early, he had an appointment with the lawyer before work. He usually told Lexie goodbye before he left but this morning he didn't want to. It was early and she had already had a rough night last night.

Mark was hoping that for the trial he would be able to testify for Lexie. He didn't want the fact that she was on bed rest, push the date back any further. He had been trying to deal with it as much as he possibly could, not wanting to stress Lexie and the babies out any more. Today he was going to talk to the lawyer and figure out the exact date of when the trial was going to be happening.

Lexie was getting aggravated. All morning her leg had kept cramping up and nothing was fixing it. Deciding that maybe a bath would help her relax she went into the bathroom to run the bathwater.

"Mommy loves you guys." Lexie said as she laid in the bathwater with her hands resting on her stomach. "Even if you don't let me sleep and pee every five seconds." She said with a smile. "Daddy loves you too. He's been working very hard on finishing your nursery because mommy cant really do much. Mommy did start you guys a scrapbook."

After twenty minutes of sitting in the bath Lexie decided it was probably time to get out. Her fingers were starting to get all pruney. Standing up she wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the bath. She didn't realize there was a puddle of water and the next thing she knows, she's on the ground.

"Damn it." Lexie says as a searing pain shoots through her ankle. Slowly standing up she tries to walk on her ankle but it only cause more pain. Knowing that she needs to go to the hospital she manages to walk back over to her bed. Grabbing her phone to call Meredith.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell happened?" Mark asks later on that afternoon when he finds Lexie down in the ER. He had been in the middle of a surgery when he was paged that his girlfriend, his high risk pregnancy girlfriend, was down in the ER.

"I slipped and twisted my ankle." She told him as Callie was wrapping her right ankle tightly.

"What were you doing out of bed?" He asked angrily. "You know you're not supposed to be up walking around Lexie!"

"I was taking a bath Mark!" Lexie yelled at him.

"Hey let's not have a fighting match in the ER ok?" Callie said as she finished wrapping Lexie's ankle. "Her ankle should be better in a week or so but I would try and put as little weight as possible on it."

"Has Dr. Fields checked on the babies?" Mark asked.

"The babies are fine." Lexie told him. "She came and did a 3D ultra sound and the fall didn't seem to harm either of them."

"Well I'm going to go talk to her myself."

Lexie looked at him stunned. "What you don't think I'm telling you the truth?" Lexie asked bitterly. "You don't think that if something was wrong with the babies I would tell you?"

"I'm not fighting with you Lexie." Mark said clearly aggravated.

"Well while you go and be in ass, I'll have Meredith take me home." Lexie spat as Meredith walked into the exam room.

Later on that evening Lexie was dreading ten thirty. She knew Marks shift got over at ten and he would more than likely be home around then. She was still pissed though and didn't have any desire to see him. A part of her was hoping he would just stay at the hospital or something. The fact that he got so mad at her and then wanted to see for himself that the babies were ok made her feel like a crappy mom, like she couldn't take care of them on her own, like she had the worst judgment ever.

Eleven o'clock rolled around and Mark still hadn't gotten home. Soon it turned to midnight and Lexie gave up waiting turning the TV off she attempted to go to sleep. Lexie woke up to the sound of the front door opening.

"Mark?" She yelled from upstairs. There was no reply. Slipping out of bed she walked into the hallway. "Mark?" She asked again. When there was no reply this time she began to panic. It was the night of the attack all over again. She ignored the pain in her ankle as she slowly made her way downstairs. Grabbing the nearest thing next to her, Marks baseball bat, she turned the light on. "Ah!" She screamed when she saw a man standing in front of her.

"Lexie!" Mark yelled when he found her standing there with his bat.

Lexie shook her head. "I- I can't believe you." She said fighting back the tears. "Do you have any idea how scared I was that someone had broken into the house again?" She said as she dropped the bat her breathing heavy. "Did you even hear me call your name?"

Mark just stared at her. "I didn't mean to scare you." His breath reeked of alcohol and Lexie knew he had been at Joes.

"You can sleep on the couch." Lexie told him before she went upstairs.

The next week went on with the two hardly talking. Mark spent most of his time at the hospital, leaving early and coming home late.

"What if he leaves me?" Lexie asked Meredith. The two were sitting on the bed eating pizza. "I can't be a single mom and raise two twins all by myself! Especially if they come early and then they have problems." Lexie took a giant bite of her pizza.

"Mark is not going to leave you." Meredith said rolling her eyes. "Stop being over dramatic."

"He hasn't spoken to me in a week!"

"He's just aggravated. It's good that you two are having a break from one another."

"Not when he gets to leave this house and I'm stuck here. Feeling like a beached whale."

"Is there any way I can make you feel better?" Meredith asked. "Because everything I say you have a reason against it."

"Nope."

"Then I'm leaving." Meredith told her as she got open and put her coat on.

"Don't leave!" Lexie said as she pouted. "I'll die of boredom and go crazy. Iv already gone crazy once do you want me to go crazy again?"

Meredith sighed. "I have to go to work. But I'll try to talk to Mark for you ok?"

Lexie nodded as she took one last bite of pizza.

Meredith walked through the hospital looking for the idiot named Mark Sloan. She had no idea how that guy was a world class plastic surgeon and ENT. When it came to relationships and girls feelings he was as dumb as a box of rocks. She spotted him talking to Derek. Walking over to where the two were standing she waked him on the head with a patients chart.

"God damn it Grey what was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"For being in idiot." She told him as Derek chuckled. "Lexie is sitting in your guys house afraid you're going to leave her because you haven't talk to her in a week."

Derek raised an eye at his best friend. "Idiot."

"I am not going to leave her." Mark told the two.

"Well fix it." Meredith said with her arms crossed. "Because if you don't she is going to go crazy and we all know what that is like." Meredith turned to walk away but before she got very far she walked back and smacked Mark one more time.

"Ow!" Mark yelled once again.

"Fix it!" Meredith called out back to him as she walked down the hallway.

Derek couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Mark said with a glare.

**5 reviews for the next chapter. Was anyone else sad that Lexie was not in this weeks episode of Greys at all? I sure was.**


	16. Chapter 16

"See he is going to leave me." Lexie told Meredith as the two drove to the hospital for Lexie's weekly checkup. "He has never missed a doctor's appointment and now he is. What if something is wrong with the babies and he isn't here and then when I call him he completely ignores my call?"

"Will you stop being a Debbie Downer?" Meredith asked as she kept her eyes on the road. "That is supposed to be my job."

"Well you're not about to become the single mother to newborn twins." Lexie crossed her arms with a humph."

"For God's sake." Meredith said as she put the car in park and turned to her sister. "Mark is not going to leave you ok?"

"You don't know that!" Lexie said aggravated.

"You're helpless." Meredith told her with a sigh as she helped her out of the car.

Lexie sat anxiously waiting for her test results. She hated this part and she really wished Mark was there to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Your blood pressure is still slightly high but I see no signs of premature labor. You haven't started to dilate which is good. We want to try in keep these girls in there until you are at least 36 weeks."

"That's good." Meredith said as she looked over at Lexie who was laying there with her hands rested on her stomach. She could tell she was freaking out inside.

"We're going to give you a contraction monitor so you can monitor your contractions at home seeing as you're still having Braxton Hicks. "Lexie nodded. "Now how about we do an ultra sound so see these two beautiful babies?" Dr. Fields said with a smile as she placed the gel on Lexie's stomach. "Both babies seem to be healthy and ate a good size. If you look baby A seems to be sucking her thumb.

Lexie smiled. "That's Brook."

"Well everything seems to be good." Dr. Fields told Lexie as she cleaned her up. "Continue with your bed rest and monitor your contractions at least once a day."

Meredith walked over to Lexie and helped her up.

"Just ten more weeks." Dr. Fields said with a smile before leaving.

Mark was running out of time. Meredith had texted him saying that they were finished with the appointment and that they would be home in about twenty minutes. He still had to finish getting dinner done. Seeing as Lexie couldn't really do much he decided to have a picnic in bed with her. It was the only thing he could think of that they could do in bed, besides sex, but that was out of the question. He also had a surprise for her.

"I'll see you later." He heard Lexie say as she shut the front door.

Mark quickly lite the few candles he had laying around and dimmed the lights as music softly played.

Lexie walked up the stairs towards the bedroom in utter confusion. There was a soft glow coming from the cracked door as well as music. When she opened the door she couldn't help but smile. There was Mark, sitting on the bed with a tray of food. Candles were lite around the room and music played softly.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot." Mark said as he walked over to Lexie handing her a bouquet of pink roses.

Tears welled up in Lexie's eyes. "Damn hormones." She said with a small laugh as Mark wiped them away.

Placing one arm around her waist he guided her over to her side of the bed. "I made you your favorite, fettuccini and broccoli."

"So this is why you missed the appointment?" Lexie asked as she sat down in bed, placing the flowers on her bedside table. Mark nodded. "I was afraid you were going to leave me." Lexie said as she rubbed her belly, afraid to make eye contact. "I thought I was going to become a single mom of two twins." Tears once again began to fall as she looked up at Mark.

"Oh Lexie." He said gently as he placed the tray of food on the floor and pulled her close. "I'm never going to leave you."

"You wouldn't talk to me." She said as she cried into his shoulder. "I had never seen you get so mad at me before."

"I was scared that something could be wrong with you are the girls. You three mean the world to me Lexie. If anything ever happened to either of you three I would die."

Lexie looked up at him. "But that didn't give you any right to treat me like you did."

"I know that." He said with a sigh. "If I could take it back Lexie I would, but I can't and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"I know things have been just as stressful on you as they have me."

"So you forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you." She said with a smile. "But I think you owe me a shoulder and foot massage later."

"Deal." Mark said smiling as he kissed her. "Now I have one more surprise for you." Reaching into his bedside drawer Mark pulled out a little black box handing it to Lexie. Opening the box Lexie pulled out a necklace. Hanging from it were three silver hearts. The first said Brooklyn Marie, then the second was blank and the third said Stevie Lee.

"It's beautiful." She said as she began to cry once again. This time tears of happiness instead of sadness.

"The second heart is for their birthday."

"Will you put it on me?" Lexie asked as she took the necklace out of the box.

Pushing her hair over to the side Mark put the necklace on Lexie. "Now you will always have both our girls with you."

"I love it." Lexie said as she looked down at it. "I'll never take it off."

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was more of a happier one then the last few. I'm not so good at the trial stuff but I'll try to incorporate that into the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I got more then I asked for last time. So let's try seven this time before I update again. Thanks!

XOXOJordan


	17. Chapter 17

Mark woke up to a feeling of wetness in bed and chuckled. Had Lexie wet the bed? He knew that she had to pee a lot and sometimes she tended to tinkle a little bit but she had never full out wet the bed. At 28 weeks Lexie was having a difficult time with her pregnancy. She could never seem to get comfortable and whenever she did one of the twins would move around or kick her. And it seemed as though Brooklyn's favorite spot to rest was in fact near Lexie bladder. Any small movement and Lexie had to go.

"Hey, Lex." Mark said as he gently shook Lexie.

"Mhm." She said still sleeping.

"Lexie."

"Don't you know not to wake up a pregnant lady?" Lexie asked annoyed.

"I think you might of um." Mark didn't want to come out and say the words.

"What?" Lexie asked as she rolled over to look at Mark. You could tell she was clearly annoyed.

"Had an accident." Mark said as he covered his mouth trying not to chuckle.

Lexie automatically began to blush, obviously embarrassed. "Oh my God." She said sitting up and covering her face with her hands.

"Look why don't you go and get cleaned up and I'll change the sheets." Mark said standing up and turning on the lights. Lexie nodded and went over to the dresser to grab clean clothes.

Ten minutes later the two were back in bed. Lexie with clean clothes on and the bed freshly made.

"I haven't wet the bed since I was four." Lexie said as Mark wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"It's ok your pregnant. It happens." He said with a small chuckle.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you in your sleep." Lexie told him before curling into his arms and going to sleep.

Lexie once again woke up and hour later to the feeling of wetness. Had she seriously peed again? Groaning she sat up and went to the bathroom. That's when she noticed the smell. This didn't smell like regular urine and it didn't have a yellowish tent to it either.

"Mark?" Lexie called from the bathroom. When he didn't reply she yelled his name again. "Mark."

"Yeah." He said as he came into the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"I think I'm going into labor." Lexie told him trying to stay calm.

"Are- are you sure?" He asked now awake.

"I don't think I peed earlier." She told him. "I'm pretty sure my water broke."

Mark quickly went into over drive. Grabbing Lexie's bags and helping her into the car. Luckily there was no traffic seeing as it was three in the morning; they arrived at the hospital in ten minutes. Walking through the hospitals front door Mark grabbed a wheelchair instructing Lexie to sit.

"My Girlfriend is 28 weeks pregnant with twins and we believe her water just broke." Mark told the receptionist.

"Name?"

"Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Lexie Grey."'

"Doctors?" The young receptionist asked.

"Surgeons," Mark told her annoyed. "Now will you please page Dr. Fields before I have to?"

It didn't take long before Lexie was admitted and Dr. Fields arrived. Mark wasn't allowed in the room with her while they did test so he anxiously waited outside. After what seemed like hours he was finally allowed to see Lexie.

"Your water did indeed break." Dr. Fields told the two. "However there is still some amniotic fluid left which is a good thing. That means we will not have to give you an emergency c section. However you are at very high risk for infection." She explained. "We are going to hook you up to IV antibiotics as well as steroids to help both babies mature faster."

"So I will be staying in the hospital?" Lexie asked as Mark squeezed her hand.

Dr. Fields nodded. "Until these two little girls are delivered you are stuck her."

"Well I guess I'll be closer to you." Lexie told Mark as she tried to look on the bright side of things.

"I'm going to go get a coffee my shift starts in an hour." Mark told Lexie. "Why don't you try and get some sleep." After a quick peck on the lips Mark went off to find Derek or Callie. This was all too much; he had to talk to someone.

"Derek." Mark said as he came up to his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked confused. Mark had left at ten and it was now four in the morning.

"Lexie's water broke." Mark said as he sat down in a nearby chair, running his hand through his hair. "I, I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"Is she ok?" Derek asked as he sat down next to Mark.

"They said there is still enough amniotic fluid and that as long as she is closely monitored she should be ok. They have her on antibiotics and steroids to help the girls mature faster."

"Well that's good." Derek said nodding.

"I can't lose them." Mark said as tears filled his eyes. "I just want everything to be ok and I- I can't give her what they need."

"Dr. Fields is one of the best. She will make sure nothing happens to Lexie or the twins and you know that."

"But what if something does happen?"

"Then they will fix it. Lexie is a fighter and we all know the twins are Sloan's and Sloan's are stubborn as hell." Derek said causing Mark to let out a small laugh. "They won't go down without a fight."

"I haven't told her about what happened at the lawyer's office." Mark told Derek as he leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes.

"What exactly happened?"

"They keep pushing it back." Mark told him. "When I went last week they told me that they might not have enough proof. That because Lexie was out of it for so long her statements and identification might not be completely true."

"You gotta tell her."

"I know I just don't want to put any more stress on her or the babies."

Once Derek left Mark decided to go the chapel. He hadn't been there since Lexie was attacked but he figured now would be a good time. Walking into the chapel he sat down in the same pew that he had so many months ago and bent his head down and prayed.

**I know I said there would be trial stuff in this chapter. I put in a little at the end but not much. It's just hard to fit it in with everything else going on. I didn't get many reviews last chapter. I sure hope everyone is still reading the story. Is anyone else excited for Lexie to be back this week? I hope we get some Slexie scenes. Please Review thanks!**

**XOXOJordan**


	18. Chapter 18

"I think you might have a fever." Lexie's day nurse told her as she took her temperature.

"That, that's bad isn't it?" Lexie asked worried. She had been at the hospital for two weeks and so far everything had gone smoothly until now.

"It could be a sign of infection." The nurse told Lexie. "I am going to call Dr. Fields."

Once the nurse left Lexie picked up her phone and dialed Marks number. He had left a few hours ago to run to go home and shower and change. He had been at the hospital for the past three days with Lexie.

"Mark." She said into the phone as tears filled her eyes. "I need you to come back. There's some- something wrong." She said her voice cracking.

"I'll be right there." Mark said trying not to panic. "Just stay calm Lex."

After hanging up the phone Lexie tried to stay calm but it was so hard. What if something was wrong with the babies? She knew that at 30 weeks they had a very high survival rate but if they got sick things could go so wrong. Twenty minutes later Mark came rushing into the room. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower is hair was still wet and she was pretty sure his clothes were wet too.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rushed over to Lexie's side kissing her and rubbing her hair out of her face.

"I have a fever."

Marks mind began to go in overdrive. Something could seriously be wrong. However he knew he had to stay strong for Lexie. "Let's just stay calm and wait to see what Dr. Fields has to say."

Lexie nodded as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I think it is best if we schedule you for an emergency C-section." Dr. Fields said after giving Lexie an ultrasound. "The babies don't look to be in distress but the fact that you are showing signs of infection worries me."

"It's still so early." Lexie said worried.

"At this rate the babies are safer being born then they are in the womb. I'll have someone come prepare you for the surgery shortly."

"I'm scared." Lexie told Mark after Dr. Fields left. "This- this is my entire fault. I'm supposed to protect them and make sure nothing is wrong with them and I'm just hurting them."

Mark crawled into bed next to Lexie and pulled her close hugging her. "This is not your fault. You have done everything you were supposed to do and sometimes that's not enough. The babies are strong and once they our born I'm sure they will do great and thrive." He said as he pushed her hair out of her face. "It's time to let others do the work ok?"

"Ok." Lexie said softly not still sure of herself.

"Alright are you guys ready to meet your little girls?" Dr. Fields asked an hour later. Lexie's epidural had kicked in and it was now time to deliver the babies.

Lexie waited anxiously seeing as she was not able to what was going on. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as a cry filled the room. "There's is Baby A."

Tears filled Lexie's eyes as she heard the cry of Brooklyn. Then another cry filled the room. "And there is Baby B."

"Stevie." Mark said with a smile as he bent down and kissed Lexie. "Go check on them." Lexie told him after the nurse rushed them both off into the NICU.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine, go make sure our girls are fine too."

After another thirty minutes in surgery Lexie was in the recovery room. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She had to know how the girls were.

"How are they?" She asked tiredly the moment Mark walked into the room.

"There perfect Lexie. They have your nose and my ears and not much hair but I know it's going to be brown just likes yours." Marks face lite up as he talked about the girls. "They have them on oxygen to help with their breathing but that's pretty normal for them being six weeks early. Brooklyn is the biggest. She weighs 4.2 pounds while Stevie weighs 3.8 pounds."

"That's great." Lexie said smiling. "I want to see them."

"Lex you just had major surgery. Why don't you rest a little, let them rest a little then I promise I will take you to see them."

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course." Crawling into bed carefully so he wouldn't cause her too much pain, Mark wrapped his arm around Lexie while she laid her head on his chest.

"There beautiful." Lexie said later on that evening as she saw the girls for the first time. Mark was right they definitely had her nose and his ears and sure enough there was a little bit of brown hair on the both of them. "Can I hold them?" Lexie asked one of the NICU nurses.

"Of course." Lifting up Brooklyn out of the incubator, the nurse placed the tiny little baby into Lexie's arms.

"Hey there little girl." Lexie said smiling as she rubbed her tiny hand. "I'm your mommy and I'm going to take great care of you and your sister. You see that guy over there holding her? That's your daddy and he loves you guys almost as much as I do."

"Hey Princess." Mark said to Stevie as he sat down in the rocking chair. "Did you miss me? I sure did miss you." Mark traced his finger along the top of her bald little head. "You sure did scare me and Mommy but look at you all big in strong. Now you just got to get off the oxygen and get a little bit bigger so that we can take you home. You're going to love the house you have a nursery and a big back yard so that you and Brooklyn can run around and play. Now how about you go meet mommy and I can hold your sister for a little while ok?" Mark asked Stevie who let out a small hiccup in return. "I take that as a yes." He said with a laugh.

**And the twins have arrived! Five Reviews for the next update. It seems like nobody is reading this as much. Hope you liked it, and for anyone who watched Hart of Dixie on the CW I have posted a story about that. Have a great day!**

**XOXOJordan**


	19. Chapter 19

Having two newborn twins was exhausting. It was twice the feedings, twice the changings, twice the bathing, twice the laundry and twice the crying. Lexie was pretty sure that in the past week she had only gotten around ten hours of sleep tops.

"It's your turn." Lexie said sleepily at three in the morning. She had just fallen back asleep from the last feeding.

Slipping out of bed Mark went to make a bottle for each twin. Once they were heated up he went into their nursery, placed the bottles down and went to grab each twin. He picked up Stevie first then grabbed Brooklyn. Stevie was the more fussy baby of the two, Brooklyn was much easier to calm down and make happy. It didn't take him or Lexie long to learn how to master feeding both of the twins at once. They would place each of them in there bouncy seat and then they had their hands free to feed the girls. Once the bottles were placed in the girls mouth the room was no longer filled with crying but a tiny sucking noise.

"You two sure do like to wake me and mommy up a lot don't you?" Mark asked the two with a smile.

Mark was ecstatic that the girls could finally come home. He and Lexie got lucky. After a long and risky pregnancy the twins were born almost perfectly healthy. Besides having trouble breathing the first couple days they didn't undergo any more health problems. They stayed in the NICU for four weeks and that was because they had not reached five pounds yet.

Once the two finished Mark changed them and placed them back into their beds before going back to bed himself.

"I thought I would find you in here." Mark said with a smile when he found Lexie in the nursery rocking Stevie. Brooklyn was asleep in her swing. He had gotten a few more hours of sleep but it was hard to sleep after being woken up so many times.

"I heard them fussing." Lexie told him with a smile as she looked down at a sleeping Stevie. "She doesn't really like the swing. When I put her in it she started to cry again. Brook on the other hand went right to sleep."

Mark laughed. "Looks like Stevie just like's to be held." Brooklyn began to fuss and Mark slipped her binky back into her mouth. "Want me to make some breakfast?"

"Coffee too please." Standing up from the rocking chair Lexie laid Stevie down in her crib before making sure the baby monitor was on and going downstairs.

"When is our appointment with the lawyer?" Lexie asked Mark as they sat eating breakfast. The two had one last appointment before the court date and seeing as Lexie was no longer on strict bed rest she was going to be going.

"Next Thursday." Mark said taking a bite of his omelet.

"I'll see if Meredith can watch the girls." Lexie said. "I don't feel comfortable taking them out and about just yet. "

"Me either."

The rest of the day was spent with the two hanging out around the house taking care of the twins. One thing the two quickly learned was that when the twins napped, you napped. Lexie was currently taking a nap on the couch while Mark took this as a time to call Callie.

"I'm gonna do it." He told Callie when she answered the phone.

"Do what?" A very confused Callie asked.

"Propose to Lexie."

"Whoa." The bone surgeon said shocked. "I know that you have had a ring for like ever but are you sure now is the time?"

"We have a family together I'm tired of waiting around. I don't want just a girlfriend I want a wife Callie."

"Well how are you going to do it?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. First I have to um call Thatcher."

Callie burst out laughing. "You're really going to ask her dad for permission?"

"Yes I am." Mark said not understanding why this was so funny.

"I never took Mark Sloan as in old fashion kind of guy."

"Hey one of the girls is up." Mark told her as he heard a small cry quickly turning into two loud cries.

"Give them kissed for me!" Callie said before hanging up the phone.

Mark walked upstairs to the nursery only to find Lexie standing over Brooklyn's crib. "I thought you were sleeping?" He asked coming up behind her and kissing her.

"I heard them crying. Then I remembered reading somewhere that twins like to lay by one another because they are so used to being close. So I brought Stevie over to Brooklyn's crib and the two went right back to sleep." She said smiling.

"We sure did make some beautiful babies." Mark said as he watched the girls sleep.

"Well look at us." Lexie said with a laugh. "People like us do not make ugly babies."

"That is very true." He said grinning. Turning Lexie around he began to make a trail of kisses down her neck. Lexie let out a small giggle as he gently bit her ear.

"I want you so bad." Lexie said with a moan. "Let's take this to the bedroom?" She asked seductively.

"Lex you know the doctor said eight weeks." Mark said as he stopped.

"Do you know how long it's been?" Lexie asked as she turned on the baby monitor and then began to walk out of the nursery and into the bedroom. "A really long time, I have an itch that needs to be scratched!" She told Mark as she flopped down onto the bed starring at the ceiling.

Mark came and sat down next to her. "We did it when you broke my penis." Lexie let out a small laugh at the memory. "So, we'll do it now. And plus you have no idea how bad I would just love to scratch your itch." He said turning his head towards her laughing.

"See I broke your penis. Only people who have really really good sex break a penis."

"Just think of how good the sex will be when we do get the clear." Mark said as he rolled over and hovered over top Lexie. "For now though we can do other things." He said with a smile as he bent down to kiss her.


	20. Chapter 20

Mark did not want to return to work but after a week of being home with Lexie and the babies he knew he had too. Getting up early he went and feed both girls and changed them so that Lexie could sleep in as much as possible.

"I'll see you when I get home." Mark told Lexie as he walked over to her side of the bed kissing her.

"Love you." Lexie said sleepily as she pulled the covers up under her chin and went back to sleep.

Two hours later Lexie heard a small cry from the baby monitor. She was grateful Mark had feed them before he left but it would have been nice to sleep just a few more hours. Slipping on her robe Lexie sleepily walked towards the nursery.

"Mommies coming Stevie." Lexie said as she walked into the room. Even though the two were both identical twins it was so easy for Lexie to tell them apart. She just knew, for one Stevie's cries were always much louder the Brooklyn's.

"Are you guys ready to have our first day together without daddy around?" Lexie asked as she picked up Stevie and took her over to the changing table. Stevie happily squirmed and smiled as Lexie tried to change her. "You're making this very difficult young lady." Lexie said after getting the diaper on correctly. Popping a binky into her mouth so she wouldn't scream the moment she was out of her mom's sight, Lexie put her in one of the bouncier seats and went to get Brooklyn.

"You are so much easier to change." Lexie told Brooklyn who just looked at her surroundings and drooled a little. "Maybe you could teach your sister how to be this calm."

Next Lexie took the two downstairs, laid them on a blanket on the floor with a few toys not that they would really play with them, and went to heat up a bottle. As the bottle was heating up she quickly ran upstairs to get the bouncy seats for them to sit in while she feeds them. This all would be so much easier if Mark was here with her but she knew she had to get the hang of it by herself.

Soon both babies were sucking intently on their bottles and Lexie leaned back against the couch to relax for just a moment. It was only seven in the morning and she was exhausted. Seeing that Brooklyn had finished her bottle first Lexie propped Stevie's up with a purple blanket and then picked Brook up in attempt to burp her. The little girl burped but she also managed to spit up all over Lexie's shoulder.

"Are you smiling at what your sister did to mommy?" Lexie asked Stevie who now had the bottle out of her mouth and a slightly curled mouth. "Do you think that's funny?" She asked as she put Brook down and picked up Stevie. This just caused Stevie to grin a little more.

Mark was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He had called Thatcher last night to see if he would meet him for lunch and that's where he was going right then. What if Thatcher said no? Would Mark listen to him and not marry Lexie? How could he say no though? They already had a family wouldn't Thatcher want what's best for Lexie?

"Hello, Mark." Thatcher said as he came over to where Mark was sitting.

"It's nice to see you again." Mark said as he shook his hand.

"How are Lexie and the girls?" Thatcher had stopped by last week seeing the twins for only the second time since they had been born. He didn't want to intrude on Mark and Lexie but he did want them to know who grandpa was.

"There doing great. Lexie is home with them right now actually." Mark said. He tried to ignore his sweaty palms and that nervous feeling in his stomach.

"I have a feeling there is a reason you asked me to meet you here today?" Thatcher asked as he took a drink of his water.

"Actually there is." Mark said. It was now or never. "I was wondering if I had you permission to ask Lexie to marry me." Mark thought that after saying the words his heart would stop pounding but he was wrong. With Thatcher sitting there staring at him he really thought he was going to say no.

Instead he smiled. "Of course you can marry my daughter."

"Really?" Mark asked suprised. He had no idea it was going to be this easy.

"I see the way she looks at you Mark. You and those girls you guys have is her world. I couldnt picture her with anybody else."

Mark grinned. "Thank you so much Mr. Grey."

"Call me Thatcher." He said with a smile as he took a sip of water.

Once the two had finished with ther lunch Mark headed back to the hospital while Thatcher went to visit with Lexie and the girls. Promising Mark that he would keep today a secret. All Mark had left to do was convince Lexie to let Derek and Meredith keep the girls this Friday night and then everything would be ready.

"How was your afternoon?" Mark asked as he took off his coat and sat down next to Lexie on the couch. Both the twins were sprawled out on a blanket on the floor. Stevie was asleep while Brooklyn was wiggling around.

"Good. Just spent the day with the girls." Lexie said putting her book down and kissing Mark. "My dad stopped by for a visit. "He brought both the girls two outfits and a toy. I think he is going to spoil them worse then Mrs. Shepeared." she said laughing.

"That might be tough." Mark said laughing. Dereks mom has already sent numerous gifts for the girls. She was supposed to be visiting this month so she could meet them.

**I know this chapter was kind of short but I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. I love to know what you guys think.**

**XOXOJordan**


	21. Chapter 21

"Turn. It. Off." Lexie said with a groan at the sound of the alarm clock. Reaching over Mark swatted at the alarm clock until it finally stopped. "Thank you." She said as she curled up closer to Mark.

"Lex we got to get up."

"Five more minutes." She mumbled still not bothering to move. She had been up with Stevie half the night. She refused to sleep more than an hour at a time. Lexie had finally managed to get her to sleep at three in the morning by rocking her.

"We have to take the girls to Meredith and Derek's so we can go see the lawyer."

Lexie let out a huff before she sat up. "You're showering by yourself this morning." She told Mark angrily as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"What? Why?" Jumping out of bed Mark followed Lexie to the bathroom only to get the door shut in his face.

"Because you wouldn't let me sleep for five more minutes."

"Fine." Mark grumbled as he went to go get the girls ready for the day.

It took them nearly two hours before they were finally ready to leave this house. Mark changed and feed the girls while Lexie took a shower. Once she was out Lexie burped both girls and then changed their diapers for the second time. She dressed them in cute matching onesies with purple sweat pants, then she placed them in their swings so she could finish getting ready and pack there diaper bag.

As if there wasn't enough to pack for one baby two was double the work. Lexie had to make sure there were enough diapers and extra clothes and spit up rags for both the girls. Then she had to make sure there were enough milk and bottles. They were only going to be gone three hours tops but that didn't mean the girls wouldn't be hungry. Next she had to make sure she packed an extra binky for each of them as well as a few toys.

"Will you go put their portable swings in the car?" Lexie asked Mark as she buckled each girl into their car seats and tucked a blanket over them. Brooklyn automatically began to fuss. "Brook, don't cry." Lexie told her as she stuck her pinky in her mouth. "We're gonna go for a car ride and then you're going to spend the rest of the morning with your Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek."

"Alight everything is loaded into the car." Mark said as he walked back inside.

After dropping the twins off at Meredith and Derek's they headed to the lawyers. Lexie just wanted to get the day over with so she could get back to her girls. She hated all of this and couldn't wait for the trail to be over with.

"Nervous?" Mark asked as he reached over and grabbed her hand while he drove.

Lexie shrugged. "I'm just ready for this to be over with."

"It will be soon."

"How are my two favorite girls?" Lexie asked as she walked through Meredith's entrance way and into the living room. Both the girls were sprawled out on their back on a blanket. Stevie was squirming while Brooklyn was just looking around. Lexie ignored Meredith and Derek's stares as she picked up Stevie and hugged her. "Mommy missed you today. She missed you too Brook." She said as she rubbed Brooklyn's hair.

Derek walked over to where Mark was leaning against the wall. "How did it go today? Lexie seems awful cheerful." He said as he watched her talk to Meredith and play with the girls.

"This was the longest she has been away from them since they were born." Mark explained. "And I think it went pretty good. They are going to be keeping in touch on when the hearing will be but our lawyer things they have enough evidence against the guy to keep him locked up from a very long time. Apparently this wasn't the first robbery he has committed."

"Well if you guys need anything you know were here for you." Derek said as he patted Marks shoulder before heading to the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"I would love one."

Mark and Lexie spent the rest of the afternoon over at Meredith and Derek's. It was nice to just hang out and not have to worry about the trial or their jobs. Derek and Mark drank a few beers and watched the game while Lexie and Meredith gushed over how cute the babies were with a glass of wine in hand. It's funny how now that Lexie was a mom, tequila was no longer her drink of choice. She would much rather have a glass of wine here or there.

"Today was fun." Lexie told Mark as she sat in one of the rockers, rocking Brooklyn to sleep. Mark had just but Stevie in her crib.

"It was." He told her as he kissed the top of her head and went over to the changing table to empty out the diaper been. "I was thinking that after the trial is over with maybe we could go away for a weekend."

Lexie looked down at Brook. "I don't know Mark. The girls will only be a couple months old."

"Just think about it. It doesn't even have to be a weekend, just a night."

Lexie nodded. "I'll think about it."

Mark smiled. "Good. Now why don't you put that little bundle of joy in her crib so we can get some shut eye of our own?"

"Sounds perfect."

Lexie gently laid Brooklyn down in her crib making sure she was wrapped up tightly. She looked like a little purple caterpillar in her blanket. "Mommy loves you." She said kissing her forehead. Lexie checked the camera to the baby monitor to make sure it was on and then walked over to Stevie's crib doing the same. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

Lexie walked into their bedroom to find Mark already dressed for bed. Well more like undressed. Lexie slipped out of her clothes and put on one of his t-shirts before crawling in next to him.

"Love you." Mark told her as he turned off the table lamp before pulling her close.

"Love you too." Lexie said as she laid her head on his chest and curled up next to him.


End file.
